Tan solo una instancia de pasión
by Rurouni Andrea
Summary: lo destruyo, su cuerpo y su alma, gracias a sus plantas curaba sus heridas, las cuales eran proporcionadas por Hiei, quemaduras, golpes, rasguños, y la mas grave de todas, la herida que dejo en su alma Reviews! Onegai! HxK
1. quizá nunca quiso sentir amor

Hola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo fic, que es mmmmm en cierta forma, la contraparte de Obsession, en este caso es el des amor......espero que les guste la otra cara de la moneda, la segunda versión de las cosas, una segunda realidad

Bueno........solo no olviden dejar reviews que siempre son lindos ver

Gracias y AL FIC!

**Capitulo 1**

**Quizá nunca quiso sentir amor......**

Kurama y hiei llevaban una relación hace ya un tiempo unos cuantos meses casi un año aproximadamente, pero de un tiempo a esta parte las cosas se han ido complicando......

Hiei se encontraba sentado en un árbol observando a la nada, mientras Kurama estaba dentro de su casa, respectivamente en su habitación sobre la cama, mientras unas lagrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas.....

- porque tuvo que ser así, yo.......yo sabia que esto pasaría.......

**_x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x Flash back x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x_**

Ese día la madre de Kurama no estaba, estaba trabajando fuera de la ciudad hace un tiempo por lo que nunca estaba en casa, y así Hiei y Kurama podían estar tranquilos.......

- por que eres así?! Dice Kurama algo exaltado

Hiei se encontraba sentado y de brazos cruzados- que quieres? Que te de flores? Perfume? Chocolates? No soy así! Y sabes? Me ABURRÍ, eres demasiado........sentimental para mi, me voy y no me molestes zorro

- pero hiei.......

Kurama no podía mas que observar como el amor de su vida se iba por esa puerta como ya era de costumbre en estos días, su relación no iba bien........para nada bien.......

Hiei que estaba caminando hasta encontrar un árbol donde pensar ya no sabia que pensar de todo esto

- porque ya no?.....porque el estar con el solo me produce molestia? Porque las cosas ya no son como antes?..........y como siempre pretendía que no conocía ni la interrogante ni la respuesta y se sentaba a pensar en la nada

Kurama estaba mal, sentía que no podía mantener esta relación, no podía amar por los dos, sentir por los dos, las cosas debían tomar un rumbo ahora sino, los dos saldrían muy dañados........

No pudo hacer mas que ir hasta su habitación y sentarse en su cama a llorar en silencio por el des amor de Hiei......

**_x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x Fin del Flash back x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—_**

Que hacer.......seguir? sufrir? Amar? Llorar?, o limitarse a existir y vivir en una falsa realidad, una realidad creada nada mas por su conveniencia y para evitar el dolor......pero......por cuanto tiempo puedes mantener una vida llena mentiras y mas que nada falsos sentimientos? El no debía obligarlo a sentir, claro!, es imposible obligar a alguien sentir amor cuando quizás esta persona nunca quiso sentirlo, pero aun estaba aferrado a la esperanza que el le brindara algunos de los sentimientos que se negó y niega a darle

Kurama, sabia, todo eso, lo pensaba a menudo, pero simplemente los obviaba estaba dispuesto a sufrir todas las penas del mundo por estar con el

- simplemente patético.........

- es un maldito patético, porque no se busca una ningen que sea como el? Hiei ya estaba aburrido de los constantes, te amo, no me dejes, y los perdóname sin razón aparente, estaba cansado de "amarlo" y quizá de sentirse......je.....es imposible justificar lo injustificable, simplemente estaba aburrido

En un principio sus sedosos cabellos su perfecta y sublime figura hacían una mezcla demasiado perfecta para ser cierta, sin contar su astucia e inteligencia lo cual lo hacían simplemente maravilloso, toda un creación magnifica

Pero.....porque? porque ya no sentía lo mismo por ese ser?, conocía el cuerpo del Youko como el suyo mismo, lo conocía como quien conoce sus manos......pero, eso lo aburrió? Ya había tomado su cuerpo y lo mas preciado, su alma, lo tomo como quiso, lo hizo suyo incontables veces, tanto así que hasta perdió su encanto........se acabo el amor? La pasión? Alguna vez existió? Lógico, en algún momento sintió el temor del rechazo, no cabía en su mente la posibilidad que aquella obra de arte lo amara así como descubrió que lo hacia, pero.......era suficiente? Era algo ilógico que en este momento cuestionara sus acciones, pero lo hacia, no había otra respuesta, lo único que sabia esque Kurama ya no despertaba en el los sentimientos que alguna ves existieron o que el creyó que habían en su corazón.......

-por que?

Un capricho?, un deseo inalcanzable?, mmmmm quizá una meta personal para subir su ego?, no lo sabia, pero le dolía, dolía demasiado y el no estaba dispuesto a seguir as

Kurama se levanto de su cama y se dirigió al baño dispuesto a bañarse, comer algo y seguir adelante

Kurama- quizá.....su deseo ya fue satisfecho....al decir esto una sonrisa melancólica nace ejerce de sus labios......

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Se que es corto pero son las 4.08 AM y lo que sigue es para el próximo capi

Les agradezco mucho que lean este fic y espero que les guste , se que es un poco extraño hacer una contraparte, dos cosas tan opuestas al mismo tiempo, pero......mi fuerte es el drama por eso decidí hacerlo

Gracias a todas nuevamente, y a las que me apoyaron cuando entre en YYH y tambien las que leen mis locuras.......asi que gracias por soportarme aqui en YYH

**REVIEWS**

Besos

Rurouni-Andrea

""""""""""viva el yaoi y el shonen-ai""""""""""


	2. Que hacer? Sufrir seguir o llorar?

Lose...lose....me demore SIGLOS! Pero bueno....-.- no los interrumpo mas XD abajo las explicaciones pertinentes

**No olviden los REVIEWS!**

****

****

Yu yu hakusho no me pertenece, solo escribo con el afán de transmitir emociones a la gente

**Al fic!!!**

**En el capitulo anterior.....**

Un capricho?, un deseo inalcanzable?, mmmmm quizá una meta personal para subir su ego?, no lo sabia, pero le dolía, dolía demasiado y el no estaba dispuesto a seguir as

Kurama se levanto de su cama y se dirigió al baño dispuesto a bañarse, comer algo y seguir adelante

Kurama- quizá.....su deseo ya fue satisfecho....al decir esto una sonrisa melancólica ejerce de sus labios......

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**_Capitulo 2_**

**_Que hacer? Sufrir seguir o llorar?_**

Al salir del baño, Kurama se siente renovado, bueno, en cierta forma, aun continuaban esas odiosas incertidumbres, y ese terrible dolor en su corazón......

Kurama se viste, y baja a la cocina dispuesto a preparase algo, no es que tuviera hambre, pero el sabia que si no comía luego se enfermaba y era algo que en este momento no necesita

- que hago....que hago........por que en estos momentos siento como si yo fuera un muñeco, uno vacío y con solo el sentimiento del amor......un muñeco que vive en un mundo de sombras, las cuales son superiores a mi.....pero.....ansió la libertad...la libertad de poder existir sin cuestionarme si mi amor esta de acuerdo....un libertad deseada y aun no ? como? Este amor es tan grande que nose que mas hacer que alimentarme de el

- simplemente no puedo continuar......

Hiei se encontraba....en estos momentos mas que en un lugar físico, se encontraba vagando en su mente, en los parajes que componían su alma, y la neblina que rodeaba su corazón.......en estos momentos..y luego de mucho pensar y meditar, estaba viendo la tan esperada respuesta, alfin aclararía sus sentimientos......

-placer?

Kurama apenas si probo bocado, por mas que intentaba, los recuerdos y todo lo que paso junto al demonio volvía a su mente constantemente.....entonces.....fue placer?

-así fue

Aunque para hiei era difícil decirlo, fue placer, fue sexo, caricias y lujuria....ahora.....que ya sabia lo que se lo decía?

Que seria lo mejor?, ir a verlo?, hablarle?, o simplemente dejarlo?

- no.....aunque no lo quiera o mejor, no lo ame, no puedo hacerle eso.....simplemente no puedo.....no así al menos

Hiei decide pararse de ahí e ir con Kurama, debía aclarar las cosas lo antes posibles....no quería que nacieran esperanzas en un lugar que no es fértil, no quería que se idealizara...por eso, se lo iba a decir

- creo que es lo mejor por ahora

Kurama sabía que debía hablar con Hiei, ahora, sino, no podía seguir

Al salir de su casa, va en busca de hiei, simplemente se dejaba llevar por sus pasos.....

Hiei se encontraba camino a la casa de Kurama.....

Hiei- ese......Kurama?

Kurama se detiene frente a el

Kurama- (sonríe) necesitamos hablar.......

Hiei- lose, lose, que pasa?

Kurama- no me digas que pasa, tu sabes que.......

Hiei- Kurama.....espera....las cosas ya no son como antes, no pueden ser como antes

Kurama- pero si lo intentamos...podemos hacer como si nada paso!, un....un.......borrón y cuenta nueva! (dice con un dejo de desesperación en la voz)

Hiei- Kurama basta!, ya deja eso!!.....(ahora o nunca)...NO TE AMO! Me entiendes? No te amo, nunca lo hice y por el momento no lo haré.......te quiero mucho, eres mi amigo, nada mas!

Kurama no sabia que hacer......sabia que esto pasaría...en el fondo de su corazón lo sabia.......pero le daba pánico! Que hacia?.....o como vivía sin el?, como respiraba? Si la fuente de su aire no esta?

Kurama- pero hiei.......(le caen unas lagrimas).....no me hagas esto

Hiei- no es justo ni para ti ni para mi vivir un engaños, lo sabes, déjalo Kurama.....no te pongas así.....

Kurama- y que quieres que haga?! Ah?! Dime!!! Quieres que salte? O que...que.? Dime maldita sea! (cae de rodillas al suelo)

Hiei se arrodilla frente a el y pone sus manos en los hombros de Kurama....

Hiei- zorro.....no te quiero ver así.....hay....bueno...yo soy el problema no tu....debo ordenar mis sentimientos...necesito estar sin ti un tiempo...ahí podré de verdad saber que hay en mi corazón......no te pongas así...ahora me voy.....gracias por todo Kurama, mil mil gracias....y recerca amigo que eres importante..ah, y yo te voy a buscar cuando este preparado....

Hiei se levanta, no sin antes darle un beso en los labios y un abrazo a Kurama

Kurama comienza a llorar desconsoladamente...

Kurama- nunca creí llegar a esto.....Hiei....espero que vuelvas pronto, y no olvides que te amo.....- dice mientras mira a la nada-

Hiei se había ido......

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Gomen gomen gomen --, se que me demore...pero antes de que traten de matarme déjenme decirles que fue solo porque el colegio me absorbe! TT, pero bueno...sin mas excusas baratas paso a los agradecimientos de reviews!

_**Bunny saito**_- amiga! Gracias! Si, la verdad esque Kurama sufre....espero que te guste! Y te felicito por tu Web!

**_Dark-Kagome-chan_**- amiga gracias! Si, este fic es triste no patético como dice el niñi ¬¬, bueno nos vemos amiga! Ja ne!

_**Alex-Wind**_- la verdad es que si contiene mucha melancolía y me emociona que lo percibas n.n, espero que te guste y gracias!!

_**La LoKa KeLLy**_- gracias! La verdad esque Kurama esta muy dolido y como ves no sabe que hacer...espero que te guste este capitulo y nos vemos!

_**Sayo Yukishiro**_- AMIGA! Ohh me emociono! Que bueno que te guste como escribo , bueno, que no te decepcione este capi....lo hice en tiempo record XD, bueno amiga gracias denuevo

_**Darky 914**_- que bien que te guste! Espero que disfrutes este chap.!

Bueno gracias a los que leen y NO dejan review....(espero que manden ahora)

Ahhh y no olviden un review con sus opiniones!

_**Gracias!**_

__

Rurouni-Andrea

**_""""""""""viva el yaoi y el shonen-ai"""""""""""_**


	3. Metodología

Bueno...abajo las explicaciones...solo pido disculpas por el retraso -.....- ahhhh ya las hecho de menos T.T

Les dedico este capitulo a mis amigas Romina y Bunny

_Dark Kagome chan_: AMIGA te hecho mucho de menos ahh T.T ni eh podido leer :S, bueno espero verte y que te guste esto!

_Bunny_: ahhh te hecho mucho de menos amiga y a sesshy y a Kamui ahh T.T te cuento que Noriko ya habla mucho y lo mismo con Nakatsu........salúdame al perro y a Kamui coneja! Besos amiga!

Bueno ahora al fic

En el capitulo anterior.....

Hiei se levanta, no sin antes darle un beso en los labios y un abrazo a Kurama

Kurama comienza a llorar desconsoladamente...

Kurama- nunca creí llegar a esto.....Hiei....espero que vuelvas pronto, y no olvides que te amo.....- dice mientras mira a la nada-

Hiei se había ido......

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Capitulo 3

**_Metodología_**

Para siempre? Un tiempo? .....eso no lo sabía ni el mismo, sospechaba la respuesta, una hipótesis si lo miramos desde el método científico, una sospecha si lo tomamos del lado de un peritaje, una corazonada, si nos dejamos llevar por los sentimientos, las cosas estaban así:

Quería a Kurama, era su amigo, uno quiere a los amigos....no los ama....

Uno no tiene sexo con los amigos....no haces el amor con todo el mundo...bueno, hacer el amor suena mas lindo que decir sexo, pero alfin y al cabo eso es, sudar, gemir, sentir placer, sin sentimientos....bueno, no que el se diera cuenta o que de verdad percibiera su presencia y si no los percibe es porque posiblemente no existieran.......entonces.....que hacer? No puede hacerle creer a Kurama que todo esta bien, que solamente se sentía confundido y ya, porque el sabia, e incluso Kurama y el sabían que las cosas estaban mal por no decir pésimo

- esto es mas difícil de lo que creí, no puedo decir lo que siento porque algo me dice que si lo hago las cosas se pondrán terribles....gomen Kurama pero si no hago lo que creo los dos saldremos mal en esta batalla

- curioso....y patético

-Youko que quieres....

- como que quiero? Shuiichi estas siendo patético!

- la diferencia de esto es que siento amor......Pero como lo vas a entender si nunca conociste que significa esa palabra....

- cállate si?.....y ya deja de llorar que es bastante patético

- yo lo AMO me entiendes? Me destrozo por dentro al pensar que el no me ama.....que lo voy a perder

- yo lo quiero.....pero hay que superarlo no te puedes quedar toda la vida en lo mismo

- es mi sufrimiento y deseo quedarme en el

- ahhh eres un caso....así como vamos Shuiichi.......yo voy a hacerme cargo y veras que entre hiei y nosotros habrá una despedida inolvidable.....

Youko Kurama, un youkai conocidopor sus muchos amantes y su frialdad......nadie...nadie a resistido sus encantos ni obviado sus caprichos y esta vez no será la excepción

- que planeas Youko......?

- nada.....nada- dice con voz cansía

- no te creo! A Hiei no le vas a hacer daño me oyes?

- basta Shuiichi, ya veras que todo estará bien.....desde el momento en que yo tome el control

- no puedes Youko....sabes que no, además no te lo permitiré

- tú? No me hagas reír que no tengo ganas.....desde hace tiempo que puedo tomar el control cuando quiero, pero que no lo haga es otra cosa

- ...

-simple....ya tengo la suficiente fuerza...tu desarrollaste la suficiente fuerza para que yo pueda salir...no lo eh hecho porque no tenia ganas...pero en este momento creo que soy mas útil yo

- tú le harás daño...lose...

- no, como crees....solo me voy a despedir de el....ya te lo dije

Una semana?...dos?, ni sabia cuanto tiempo paso...pudo ser un año y el no lo sabia....nunca fue su preocupación percibir el transcurso del tiempo

- quizá debería comenzar a hacerlo.....no puedo pasar toda la vida sin saber cuanto tiempo ah pasado

Hiei se encontraba recostado en la rama de un árbol (N.A: lose lose....lo mismo de siempre, pero debemos reconocer que Hiei se pasa el tiempo en los árboles -.-)

Quisiera saber como llegue a esto.....quiero decir, siempre creí que lo mío con Kurama duraría

-estas seguro?

-siempre llegas cuando no te llaman ¬.¬

- ¬.¬ baka soy tu conciencia! Se cuando me necesitas (léase con tono teatral)

- un momento....nunca supe que tenia una conciencia así ¬.¬

- así como? Tan imponente, tan importante?

- tan baka!! Estoy tratando de decidir algo importante y llegas tu con una sarta de estupideces!

- T.T mas respeto!...-.-

- no puedo creer que esto me pase a mi...-.-

- a ver te explico.....kami paciencia

- ¬.¬

- si si...sabes que todos tenemos otro yo....bueno, la forma en la que nos mostramos ante todos es mmmmm un "súper-yo" es una faceta que aplicas en forma distinta en todos, tu yo solo lo conocen muy pocas personas, y si es que alguien llega a verlo....en este caso yo, tu flamante conciencia soy uno de tus "súper-yo" o mejor dicho tu yo mas interno....el lindo creativo, inteligente, astuto.....

- -.- que fue eso? Es lo único que faltaba....soy un loco con doble personalidad o.o

- entendiste?

- hn....si si.....ahora necesito pensar así que no se como, pero debes salir de mi mente

- T.T porque me tratas as

- no lo puedo creer......sabes....necesito saber si lo que siento es solo deseo o algo mas y me sales con este show??

- esque....esque....

- basta si?! Además...creo que algo sucederá......y me temo que no será algo bueno....

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

GOMEN!!!!!! Ahh dios, se que no tengo disculpas.....se me han juntado demasiadas cosas....además que estube sin Internet -..-

Bueno no doy mas lata ....ah! momento......se que no tiene nada que ver con la historia dramática una conciencia.......pero eso le va a dar un aire mas tranquilo al fic ya que se vienen partes muy fuertes y gracias a este "yo interno" hiei podrá superar lo que se avecina si esque antes no se mata el mismo por no aguantar su alter ego

Gracias a todas, espero que perdonen lo corto y demoroso de este capi n.nU....

**_Nuriko-chan_**- gomen por demorarme pero ya esta T.T, espero que te guste este capitulo que es corto pero....existe al menos xD nos vemos!

**_Sayo-Yukishiro_**- amiga! Si t.t se que este fic es triste y todo eso, también se que te gusta el angst...eres una masoquista...así que te va a gustar el fic xD lo único que adelanto...espero que te guste y gomen por la demora

**_Bunny Saito_**- AMIGA ahh como te eh extrañado, enserio t.t tenemos mucho que hablar ahh ya me emociono... espero que te guste este capi y gomen por demorarme -.-

**_Alex-Wind_**- jejejeje gomen por demorarme -.-, bueno espero que te guste el fic y si que es algo triste, y en cuanto al final feliz.....dejémoslo ahí mejor ya veras! Nos vemos y gracias!!

**_Dark-Kagome-chan_**- amigui! Si se que es triste todo y gracias por decirme gran escritora! Tu también lo eres, una de las mejores de YYH espero que te guste este capi y besos al niñi!

Bueno eso es todo....

Gracias

Rurouni-Andrea

**_""""""""""Viva el yaoi y es shonen-ai""""""""""_**


	4. Ni contigo, ni sin ti

Se que demore mucho, pero aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo de este fic, espero que les guste! Espero sus reviews!

Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece

**No olviden los reviews gracias!**

**_En el capitulo anterior…._**

- no puedes Youko….sabes que no, además no te lo permitiré

- tú? No me hagas reír que no tengo ganas…..desde hace tiempo que puedo tomar el control cuando quiero, pero que no lo haga es otra cosa

- …

-simple….ya tengo la suficiente fuerza…tu desarrollaste la suficiente fuerza para que yo pueda salir…no lo eh hecho porque no tenia ganas…pero en este momento creo que soy mas útil yo

- tú le harás daño…lose…

- no, como crees….solo me voy a despedir de el….ya te lo dije

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

- -.- que fue eso? Es lo único que faltaba….soy un loco con doble personalidad o.o

- entendiste?

- hn….si si…..ahora necesito pensar así que no se como, pero debes salir de mi mente

- T.T porque me tratas así

- no lo puedo creer……sabes….necesito saber si lo que siento es solo deseo o algo mas y me sales con este show??

- esque….esque….

- basta si?! Además…creo que algo sucederá……y me temo que no será algo bueno….

**_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Capitulo 4_**

**_Ni contigo, ni sin ti_**

- Youko, no…no puedes…..-lagrimas caían de sus ojos, surcando sus mejillas

- puedo y lo haré……

En ese instante, una neblina comienza a rodear a Kurama, sin mas, Youko estaba presente, en cuerpo y alma…..

- lo siento Kurama, no sabes como lo siento, en realidad no…bueno, no pierdo mas mi tiempo, entre mas espero, mas ansias tengo, y eso no será bueno para el

(N.A: se que aquí Youko se ve como un maldito pervertido sádico…-.- y lo será)

Hiei se encontraba en esos momentos deambulando por la ciudad, sin prestar atención a su entorno, pensando en los últimos sucesos…

- puedes dejar ya de mortificarte?! Ya te dije, debes decirle a Kurama todo…..pobrecito -.-

- maldita sea! Cállate!!! No me interesa escuchar estupideces!!!

Hiei sin darse cuenta estaba en la ciudad y la gente se le quedaba mirando, cosa que a estas alturas ya no le molestaba

De pronto, siente como sus pies son elevados del suelo, y de un momento a otro se encuentra en los brazos de un ser

- MALDITA SEA BAJAME!!!! Hiei se movía sin obtener resultado alguno mas que aprisionaran mas los brazos contra el

- shhhh pequeño, no te desesperes….

Siguieron así por un rato, hasta que llegaron a un bosque frondoso, allí deposito a Hiei en el suelo

-Maldito bastardo!!! Tu!!! -Hiei levanta la mirada- Youko???

- si….yo

- pero que haces???

- porque estas así?, nos haces sufrir hiei

- ya lo decidí Youko….no me puedes obligar a sentir…

- o sea que es cierto? Solo deseo eh?.....el pequeño shuichi sufrirá….yo estoy acostumbrado….-con un tono bastante frió

- no es mi intención zorro….pero, no le puedo mentir

-( no hagas eso, nos va a matar T.T) –la "vocecita interna de hiei"

- bien…entonces pequeño…será mmmmm nuestra despedida…..- dice acercándose a el

- que pretendes?- con un tono de desconfianza….

_:s:s:s:s:s-- Hiei's POV--:s:s:s:s:s_

Mierda….esto no me esta gustando

Hiei pensaba todo en milésimas de segundos, Youko…lo violaría? No, no debía ser así….

-debes aprovechar, es la despedida!

No, yo…debería haberme ido sin mas!!

- es la despedida Hiei! Aprovecha!, con esto cierras todo!

Si…...si…

_:s:s:s:s:s-- fin del Hiei's POV --:s:s:s:s:s_

- entonces mi pequeño….

- hiei lo mira con una mezcla de sentimientos que confunden al Youko…..era….nostalgia, tristeza, deseo….

-ya veo….será la despedida entonces….

- así es…

- inolvidable Hiei…..-Youko se acerca a hiei, lo toma en brazos y lo besa apasionadamente-

( N.A: gomen, pero esta vez no haré lemon, puesto que no lo veo necesario xD, además es por mi bien psicológico….o.o…bueno, no hagan caso)

Youko se encontraba recostado en el suelo, semidesnudo, con Hiei a su lado….había sido, realmente genial, no podía decir menos de su pequeño demonio de fuego….je, su ex pequeño, sabia que esto era la despedida, pero no podía hacer nada….

- eres un maldito sucio sabes?....

- je, no me digas hiei….no me digas….quien esta mas sucio? Yo, que simplemente pase un momento contigo y sin obligarte o tu?

- imbecil!

- pensemos….tu….estuviste un año, con el iluso Shuiichi, mientras yo esperaba pacientemente este momento, vi como lo usaste, como estuviste satisfaciendo tus deseos, lo tomaste como quisiste, hasta en momentos que no quería lo tomabas…y el te dijo algo? No, y sabes porque?

-ya cállate!

- porque te quiere, mas que a el mismo, te respeta, mas de lo que jamás pensó respetar, y por sobre todo, te ama, pero bueno…no siempre puedes hacer que lo que quieres se vuelva realidad ne? – dice el Youko con un tono hipócrita…

- YO NO HICE ESO!

- no?....que no lo hiciste??? Piensalo!! Piensa cuantas veces lo dejaste sangrando y llorando, solamente porque tu venias con ganas de sexo!!

-…….

- bien, ahora debo irme…..gracias por todo….ah! y...recuerda que el aun te ama

Sin más Youko se va de ahí, dejando a Hiei solo, consumiéndose por dentro, recordando, así, como le había dicho el zorro esos momentos….

Yo…yo hice eso?....de verdad?....

- así es….por eso estoy aquí, no solo para fastidiar, sino para hacerte recapacitar

yo hice eso?...soy..una basura, además,……además ni siquiera lo amo, solo lo desee, solo eso!!!

- debes calmarte…

PORQUE?!!!! Sabes lo que hice?? Lo use!! Y lo peor de todo es que jamás me di cuenta y jamás podré verlo a la cara

…….

Kurama se encontraba en un claro del bosque, solo, nuevamente había tomado la forma de Shuiichi, estaba decidido….

- si no es contigo, no es simplemente…..

había tomado la decisión….lo destruyo, su cuerpo y su alma, gracias a sus plantas curaba sus heridas, las cuales era proporcionadas por Hiei, quemaduras, golpes, rasguños, y la mas grave de todas, la herida que dejo en su alma, esa era distinta, esa no se podía curar, no importaba cuantas veces tratara de disfrutarlo, Hiei era un sádico, jugaba en la línea que separa el dolor del placer, línea que Kurama todo el tiempo atravesaba….pero solo, y así, comprende…que no puede vivir sin el, ni con el tampoco

Era peligroso, lo sabia, era fatal, y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo….era su salvación, su delirio, su muerte…..

Lentamente, comenzó a brotar una planta…..planta que ya había usado antes, ella absorbería su sangre hasta secarlo, y así darle muerte…pero….ya estaba muerto…por eso no importaba, no puedes matar lo que ya esta muerto….ni sufrir por ello

- no lo hagas!!!! NO!

Youko luchaba por salir y evitar que shuichi lo hiciera, si el moría, morían los dos….

- no….no me detendrás

La planta se entierra en su corazón en el momento justo, comienza lentamente a absorber toda su sangre….

Era el cuerpo de shuichi, pero con cabellos plateados, Youko no alcanzo a salir completamente….y con voz apagada las últimas palabras de Shuiichi Minamino, y Youko Kurama se dejaban oír

-mas triste que la muerte es la manera de morir….

_Ayer se fue; mañana no ah llegado;  
Hoy se está yendo sin parar un punto;  
Soy un fue, y un será, y un es cansado.  
En el hoy y mañana y ayer, junto  
pañales y mortaja, y eh quedado  
presentes sucesiones de difunto._

Youko Kurama, el legendario youkai zorro y Shuiichi Minamio habían muerto.

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_**

Bien, este es el penúltimo capi como ya dije, espero que les guste n.n , ya saben que cualquier duda, reclamo, ohh lo que sea, me dicen!! Así que no olviden los reviews!!!

Gracias en especial a:

**Nuriko-chan, Alex-Wind, Dark-Kagome-chan y Helsyng Asakura**

Gracias por leer el fic! Ahora no les contestare una por una, pero muchas muchas gracias!

NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS!!!

Gracias

Andrea


End file.
